freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Wildbrain
Wildbrain is an entertainment company that develops and produces television programming, motion pictures, commercial content and licensed merchandise. It was founded in 1994 by Jeff Fino. The 2nd logo has 20th century fox typed music along with that, there's brains flying around. 2nd Logo (2006-February 24, 2016) Nicknames: Orange Antom Logo: On a white background, we see a close up of an orange antom zooming back flying around revealing "W!LDBRAIN", then, the ! flashes turning into orange. Variant: The longer version is where the antom has a close up before zooming back. Only seen on Yo Gabba Gabba! and Plum Landing. Music/Sounds: A trumpet fanfare with a ding sound. Sometimes, it has a couple of whooshing sounds. Sometimes, it has a different ding sound. Other times, it has the closing theme of the show. Later version: "W!LDBRAIN" is sandwiched inbetween two lines with "ENTERTAINMENT". A DHX Media byline is seen under the logo. Byline: * 2006-2012: bylineless * 2012-February 24, 2016: "A DHX Media Company" in grey. Availability: Common. It was first seen on Yo Gabba Gabba!. It was also seen on some shows like season 1 of Bubble Guppies and early season 5 episodes of Plum Landing. Scare Factor: Minimal. The antom flying around may startle some, but it's an okay logo. Scare Factor 1st logo: Low to nightmare. The head can scare more than a few. 2nd logo: The music and the brain might catch viewers off guard. Low 3rd logo: The Giant Eye can catch viewers off guard. None for those who are fans of it. Bob, Larry and Junior find it great. Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Hjk scary Category:Friend of a hero Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Logos that scare Ash Ketchum Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:DHX Media Category:Logos Debuted in 1994 Category:Logos with Brains Category:Logos that Scare Woody Category:Taken from Yo Gabba Gabba Category:Taken from HigglyTown Heroes Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Taken from Bubble Guppies (Season 1 only) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Percy the Small Engine Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Logos that scare Emily the Emerald Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Toby the Steam Tram Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Face Logos Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that could not scare the Princesses of Ponyville Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Defunct Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Deadly logos Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Taken from Ash vs Evil Dead Category:Question mark Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Wtf Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Logo the seare peppa pig Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos That make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:EAS Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart scream she will die Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Purple Logos Category:Teal Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Ruby cry Category:Logos that make Labra cry Category:Logos that make Sapphie cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make Otori Kohaku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Keko cry Category:Logos that make Kanbayashi Yuko cry Category:Logos that make Fujiwara Misaki cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Category:Logos that make Razu cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Taken from "Poochini's Yard" Category:Logos that make Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Flora cry Category:Logos that make Stella cry Category:Logos that make Musa cry Category:Logos that make Aisha cry Category:Logos that make Tecna cry Category:Logos that make Lockette cry Category:Logos that make Chatta cry Category:Logos that make Amore cry Category:Logos that make Tune cry Category:Logos that make Piff cry Category:Logos that make Digit cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luan Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make Dee Dee cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Luan Loud Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lily Loud Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Citrus Sweetheart cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Shenanigans cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Wave Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Star Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Golden Delicious cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Moondancer cry Category:Logos that make Avalonia cry Category:Logos that make Crystal Crown cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Yesterdaisy cry Category:Logos that make Lulabelle cry Category:Logos that make Dream Blue cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Beach Belle cry Category:Logos that make Caribbean Delight cry Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Alphabittle cry Category:Logos that make Fair Weather cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make Silver Lining cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry